La Rose Rouge
by tilunarou
Summary: Forks. Un meurtrier est en cavale. Il mutile des femmes et laisse systématiquement une rose rouge sur leurs corps. Les enquêteurs du bureau du Shérif, Paul et Emmett, font tout pour le retrouver. Mais y arriveront-ils avant que le meurtrier ne fasse d'autres victimes ? AH. Attention violence.


**La Rose Rouge**

**Disclaimer:** La saga Twilight et les personnages utilisés dans cet OS sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. Le thème du concours appartient à OsContestTwilight mais le contenu et l'ambiance de l'OS sont de ma responsabilité.

**Notes **: Cet Os a été écrit dans le cadre d'un concours dont le thème était « Le Crime ». Je l'ai rated M car il y a des scènes de violence et cela commence dès le départ, donc attention aux âmes sensibles... Bonne lecture !

\- Ferme ta gueule ou je te défonce la tête ! Hurla-t-il en me menaçant du **marteau** qu'il tenait dans la main. Mais ce sera moins drôle si tu es déjà morte.

Sa voix me fit sursauter et je compris aussitôt qu'il ne bluffait pas. J'obéis en acquiesçant d'un rapide hochement de tête. Satisfait, il reposa le marteau et reprit son poignard. Qu'allait-il me faire ? J'étais complètement terrorisée. Cet homme m'avait kidnappée alors que je faisais mon jogging sur la plage de La Push. Il avait placé un sac en toile sur ma tête et m'avait amenée dans cet endroit. Je ne savais pas où j'étais, il faisait sombre et seules quelques bougies éclairaient la pièce. J'entendais un air d'**opéra** au loin, rien d'autre. Il était penché sur moi à présent, je ne pouvais pas voir son visage, il était masqué.

Mes mains étaient attachées au montant du lit mais Dieu merci, j'étais habillée. Ma tête et mon genou me faisaient un mal de chien et j'avais un goût métallique dans la bouche.

\- Tu vois, quand tu veux, dit-il en caressant mes cheveux. Je frissonnai à son contact.

Penché au-dessus de moi avec son couteau souillé de sang, il entailla d'abord ma joue, puis mon cou en prenant bien son temps. Je fermai les yeux et priai. Allait-il me tuer ?

\- Garde les yeux ouverts Rosalie ! Ordonna-t-il durement. J'obtempérai, ne voulant pas raviver sa colère.

Du sang coulait dans mon décolleté et sur mes épaules. Le spectacle semblait vraiment lui plaire. La lame fendit la peau de mon bras droit à deux reprises. Je ressentis une vive douleur se propager dans tout mon être et mon esprit commença à s'embrumer . Peut-être valait-il mieux que je tombe dans les pommes, au moins je n'aurais pas mal. Cet enfoiré souriait, se délectant du spectacle. Malgré moi, je me mis à pleurer. Je regrettai aussitôt de l'avoir fait car il s'énerva pour de bon.

\- Salope ! Je t'avais dit de la fermer ! Beugla-t-il, empli d'une fureur sans nom.

A l'aide de son arme, il déchira et arracha mon t-shirt et mon soutien-gorge. Mon ventre me brûla, là où mon agresseur avait entamé ma peau et je hurlai à nouveau. Il ne me toucha pas mais la lame courut sur mes seins et les abîma. Je sanglotais à présent, je ne pouvais plus crier, je n'en avais plus la force...

\- Une si jolie femme... Quel dommage, susurra-t-il contre mon oreille.

Il se contenta de sourire, les yeux étincelant d'excitation, et de lever son couteau avant de l'abattre sur moi. Plusieurs fois.

Je n'eus pas le temps de crier. Il était trop tard.

Forks, Etat de Washington, deux semaines plus tard.

_« FORKS : Le meurtrier court toujours._

_A ce jour, l'adjoint du Shérif Swan, Paul Lahote, n'a toujours pas été en mesure d'élucider les meurtres de Mademoiselle Rosalie Hale et de Mademoiselle Lauren Mallory. Notre shérif, toujours en vacances, n'a pas montré signe de vie depuis deux semaines, date à laquelle les meurtres ont commencé. Coïncidence ou_ _**révélation**_ _? Le shérif adjoint Lahote n'a pas souhaité faire de commentaires sur ce sujet pour le moment._

_Nous rappelons à nos chers concitoyens qu'il n'est pas prudent par les temps qui courent de se promener seul, de jour comme de nuit, dans les rues, notamment à la Réserve de La Push où les corps ont été retrouvés... »_

\- Ce connard de Newton ne devrait même pas être autorisé à publier ce genre de torchon ! Grogna Emmett.

\- M'en parle pas ! Dis-je en avalant ma tasse de café. Allez McCarthy, ne traînons pas, nous devons élucider ces meurtres le plus rapidement possible. La tension monte en ville.

Mon nouveau collègue se leva pour prendre sa veste et je le vis poser les yeux sur les photos des victimes d'un air triste et rageur à la fois. Nous les avions accrochées sur un grand tableau, avec toutes les preuves que nous possédions afin d'y voir plus clair. Rosalie avait été sa petite-amie lorsqu'ils étaient adolescents et il avait été à l'école avec Lauren. Elles faisaient donc partie de sa vie, ce qui rendait l'enquête difficile.

Emmett avait quitté les bancs de l'école avant le lycée mais après avoir voyagé autour du globe, il était revenu à Forks pour reprendre ses études. Il venait d'avoir son diplôme d'agent de police et c'était quasiment sa première affaire. Je comprenais que ce soit dur pour lui mais en l'absence du Shérif Swan, nous devions mener cette enquête ensemble.

\- Des nouvelles de Swan ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Non. Ni lui ni sa femme ne répondent au téléphone. Ils sont sur une île paumée dans le pacifique alors à mon avis, ils ne doivent pas capter les appels.

Je vis à sa tête qu'il n'était pas satisfait de ces explications mais il les accepta. Il jeta un dernier regard au visage meurtri et tuméfié de Rose et sortit du commissariat à mes côtés. Nous avions encore des personnes à interroger et nous devions à nouveau passer la scène de crime au peigne fin.

A l'heure du déjeuner, nous n'étions pas plus avancés. L'enquête piétinait et Newton en ferait des gorges chaudes dans l'édition du lendemain. Nous n'avions aucun suspect potentiel, même pas un petit.

Les habitants de la réserve de La Push étaient les premières personnes que nous avions interrogées car les corps avaient été retrouvés sur leur plage. Le Shérif Swan était parti en vacances la veille donc j'avais dû m'y coller. Ça avait été dur pour moi de les questionner comme de potentiels criminels. J'avais essayé d'être à la fois impartial et compréhensif avec eux. J'avais moi-même grandi à La Push et, par conséquent, tous les habitants de la réserve étaient mes amis. Mon uniforme n'avait rien changé et je me devais de leur montrer, ce que je pensais avoir bien géré. Mon travail pouvait parfois être pénible mais j'avais choisi d'être là où j'étais, j'avais bossé dur pour ça et malgré tout, je devais faire mon boulot.

\- On peut sans **hésitation** éliminer les Black, les Uley et les Clearwater de la liste des suspects, me dit Emmett. La fille et les autres gamins sont incapables d'avoir fait ça, ils n'en ont ni la carrure ni le cran.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, Em', acquiesçai-je en mordant à pleines dents dans mon hamburger. Mais il nous reste un tas de suspects en ville, ajoutai-je après avoir avalé une grande rasade d'eau.

\- Ouais. Il réfléchit quelques instants puis ajouta : Il doit y avoir un lien entre elles mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. C'est insensé, grogna-t-il en serrant les poings.

\- Leurs visages ont été très abîmés et de ce que je sais, seules des personnes proches des victimes peuvent avoir fait ça. Un inconnu se serait contenté d'un coup de couteau ou d'une balle dans la tête.

\- Pas si c'est un tueur en série, corrigea Emmett. Ils sont l'exception à la règle. Cependant, je suis de ton avis. Le fait que cet enfoiré ait laissé une **rose** rouge à chaque fois montre qu'il a éprouvé des remords malgré tout. Je crois que nous allons devoir à nouveau parler à leurs proches.

\- Allons interroger Jasper Hale, le frère de Rosalie, dis-je en jetant un œil au dossier. Il bossait à l'hôpital avec Lauren donc ça fait de lui notre suspect numéro un. Je ne sais pas si c'est une coïncidence mais on va lui faire une visite surprise à son travail, décidai-je. Ça risque de ne pas lui plaire d'être dérangé de cette façon..

\- Rien à foutre, on y va ! Dit mon collègue en déposant un billet de vingt sur la table. Il fit un clin d'œil à Angéla, la jolie serveuse brune qui nous servait chaque fois que l'on venait déjeuner ici. Mon collègue lui tournait autour depuis un moment et elle le faisait mariner.

Une demi-heure plus tard, nous étions dans une salle de repos de l'hôpital de Forks avec le Docteur Jasper Hale. Il était contrarié, comme nous l'avions présagé. J'avais demandé à Emmett de me laisser conduire l'interrogatoire car il était trop lié à Rosalie et Jasper pour le faire lui-même.

\- Messieurs, j'espère que c'est important car j'ai du travail. Vous auriez pu appeler ! Nous sermonna-t-il durement.

\- Monsieur Hale, nous avons d'autres questions à vous poser concernant Lauren Mallory. Vous ne nous aviez pas dit qu'elle travaillait avec vous... Insinuai-je. Y a-t-il une raison à cela ?

\- C'est Docteur Hale et je n'en ai pas vu l'intérêt, mentit-il sans honte. Emmett toussota et je lui lançai un regard de reproche.

\- Il y en a un maintenant qu'elle est morte, dis-je tout en jaugeant la réaction d'Emmett du coin de l'œil. Il serrait les poings et était à deux doigts de s'énerver. Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir prévenus ?

\- Mon travail me prend beaucoup de temps. Je suis un chirurgien renommé et très prisé, se justifia-t-il.

\- Je vois. Voyiez-vous Mademoiselle Mallory en dehors du travail ?

\- Si vous me demandez si j'ai couché avec elle, la réponse est oui. Mais ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois. Une énorme erreur, ajouta-t-il après une brève hésitation .

\- Assez pour la tuer ? M'enquis-je.

\- Non ! Dit-il vivement.

\- Vous offrez des roses rouges à toutes vos amantes, Docteur Hale? Demandai-je pour tester sa réaction.

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport entre les meurtres et les fleurs, Shérif ! Il semblait sincère...

\- Vous êtes lié à tout ça, Docteur ! Nous en sommes persuadés. Vos horaires de travail ne vous innocentent pas, ce qui ne joue pas en votre faveur, insistai-je pour essayer de le décontenancer.

\- Vous insinuez que j'aurais pu tuer ma propre sœur ? Il semblait réellement choqué.

\- A vous de me le dire, Docteur. J'insistai lourdement sur son titre.

\- Je n'ai pas tué Rose. Je l'aimais. Et je n'ai pas tué Lauren non plus. C'était mon amie.

Je ne tirerai rien de plus de lui, à moins peut-être de lui enfoncer la tête dans une **bassine **pleine d'eau et de menacer de le noyer mais je n'avais pas le droit de faire ça. Les flics ne pouvaient pas torturer leurs suspects.

\- Ne quittez pas la ville jusqu'à nouvel ordre, Docteur Hale. Si vous vous souvenez de quoi que ce soit, appelez-nous, dis-je en lui tendant ma carte.

\- Je le ferai, soyez-en sûrs. Je ferai tout pour retrouver le meurtrier de ma sœur.

Il semblait vraiment sincère mais comment en être entièrement certain ? Il pouvait tout aussi bien me mentir. J'étais un bon flic mais s'il était le coupable parfait alors il pouvait me dire tout un tas de conneries sans que je ne me doute de quoi que ce soit. Et pour finir, il se marrerait bien en rentrant chez lui !

Je savais tout au fond de moi qu'il était un élément clé dans cette affaire et mon flair ne m'avait jamais fait défaut jusqu'à maintenant. Je devais me méfier de ce genre de type qui se croyait supérieur sous prétexte qu'il était un grand chirurgien payé trois fois plus que moi ! Il aimait très certainement l'argent alors tuer sa propre sœur pour récolter tout l'héritage de leurs parents était une possibilité que je devais envisager. Lauren n'était peut-être qu'un obstacle qu'il avait voulu éliminer. Avait-elle surpris une conversation ou une dispute ? Intercepté un courrier ? Elle aurait pu lui faire du chantage et ça aurait mal tourné. Il aurait donc maquillé son meurtre en le copiant avec celui de Rosalie pour faire croire à un tueur en série. Il y avait des tonnes de possibilités.

Mon cerveau grouillait d'informations que je n'arrivais pas à classer pour trouver une solution convenable. J'étais encore plus perdu qu'avant.

Nous laissâmes le Docteur Hale opérer ses patients et continuâmes nos investigations auprès des proches des victimes. Emmett ne semblait pas très satisfait de cet interrogatoire sans pour autant pouvoir me donner un avis sur la culpabilité de Jasper. Je pensais qu'il était trop impliqué personnellement dans toute cette histoire même s'il n'avait pas revu Rosalie et Jasper depuis de nombreuses années. Voilà tout le problème de ces petites villes où tout le monde se connaît, on finit toujours pas enterrer les gens qui nous sont chers.

Les parents de Lauren étaient encore tellement sous le choc de la mort brutale de leur fille qu'il fut difficile de leur faire dire quoi que ce soit. Je ne pouvais pas les en blâmer car cela ne faisait que deux jours que la pauvre fille avait été retrouvée morte. Son colocataire, lui, ne semblait pas très affecté par sa disparition mais cependant, rien dans ses propos ne semblait révéler qu'il l'avait tuée. De plus, il avait une main dans le plâtre depuis plus de deux semaines ce qui l'écartait définitivement des suspects.

Nous avions encore fait chou blanc. Les parents Hale étaient morts depuis longtemps et le seul ex petit-ami de Rosalie était Emmett donc je n'avais aucun suspect à me mettre sous la dent.

Jasper Hale semblait revenir sur le tapis chaque fois que je retournais le problème. Il était la clé, d'une manière ou d'une autre mais quelque chose me chiffonnait dans mes conclusions et cette foutue **ampoule** refusait de s'allumer au-dessus de ma tête. Au lieu de cela, elle restait inexorablement éteinte.

_« Forks : Une troisième jeune femme, Alice Brandon, a été retrouvée morte hier, en début de soirée, dans une clairière au milieu des bois, non loin de la maison du Shérif Swan. Selon nos sources, une rose était posée sur elle comme pour Rosalie Hale et Lauren Mallory. La nouvelle scène de crime a rapidement été quadrillée par le Shérif adjoint mais aucune trace du tueur n'a été trouvée, du moins pas à notre connaissance. L'enquête suit son cours et... »_

Comment la presse avait-elle eu accès à toutes ces informations ? Ils n'auraient jamais dû savoir tout ça, pas sans une déclaration officielle de ma part ! Et pour le moment, je n'en avais pas l'intention et encore moins à cet espèce d'enfoiré ! Emmett soupira lourdement et **dessina** une moustache à Mike Newton, lequel souriait largement au **photographe** du journal de Forks. Il esquissa un sourire face à son œuvre et après avoir jeté le bâton de sa **sucette** au coca, il en déballa une autre. Il était très nerveux et c'était sa solution pour ne pas reprendre la clope. Personnellement, je préférais les oursons à la **guimauve** et j'en avais toujours un paquet ou deux au bureau.

Il était sept heures du matin et nous en étions à notre troisième tasse de café. Nous avions passé la nuit à fouiller les bois, aidés par les flics de Port-Angelès auxquels nous avions finalement demandé des renforts dans cette enquête. Si ça continuait comme ça, j'allais devoir appeler les fédéraux même si ça ne me disait rien qu'ils mettent leur nez dans nos affaires. Je trouvais d'ailleurs bizarre qu'avec tout le tapage de Newton, ils ne se soient pas encore pointés. L'intervalle entre les meurtres se rapprochait, ce qui n'était pas du tout bon signe... Le tueur devenait impatient mais il allait peut-être commettre une erreur qui nous permettrait de le retrouver. Je jetai un œil à l'emploi du temps de notre cher docteur et il s'avéra qu'il n'était pas de garde au moment du crime. Encore un mauvais point pour lui. Quelque chose me disait que nous n'allions pas dormir avant un bon bout de temps.

Comme pour me donner raison, le téléphone sonna, ce qui nous fit sursauter tous les deux. Je fis signe aux autres policiers de ne pas décrocher car je voulais prendre moi-même cet appel. Je fus surpris lorsque j'entendis la voix du Docteur Hale au bout du fil.

\- Vous m'aviez dit de vous appeler au cas où quelque chose me reviendrait. Il semblait complètement accablé.

\- Et ? L'encourageai-je.

\- Alice Brandon est mon ex-femme. Il semblait être au bord des larmes, ravagé par le chagrin.

\- Vous pouvez venir au poste ? Lui demandai-je, complètement perdu et surexcité à la fois.

\- J'ai pris quelques jours de congés forcés.

\- Alors on vous attend, dis-je avant de raccrocher.

Je me dirigeai vers le tableau et y accrochai la photo du Docteur Hale. Puis je traçai des flèches entre lui et chaque victime en notant leurs liens. J'en profitai pour noter quelques hypothèses afin d'éclaircir un peu mes réflexions. Tout cet imbroglio était quand même sacrément truffé de coïncidences en tous genres ! Si Hale n'était pas le coupable alors notre tueur était vraiment doué pour semer le doute autour de lui. Les rouages de mon cerveau se remirent à fonctionner à cent à l'heure à la recherche d'une solution. C'était reparti pour un tour !

Emmett me regardait travailler avec un certain intérêt et lança :

\- Soit il est coupable, soit il y a un type dans le coin qui lui en veux à mort !

\- On va vite être fixés, McCarthy. Et si on ne trouve rien, on devra appeler les Feds, dis-je en rangeant les **livres** qui traînaient sur mon bureau.

\- J'espère qu'on n'aura pas à le faire, grommela Emmett.

\- Malheureusement, on n' aura pas le choix, soupirai-je.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Jasper était au poste, une tasse de café posée devant lui. Il essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas poser les yeux sur le tableau où les photographies du corps mutilé d'Alice Brandon avait rejoint ceux des deux autres femmes. Il était très pâle, ses yeux étaient rougis par les larmes et il n'avait pas très fière allure. Si je ne le soupçonnais pas d'être le meurtrier, j'aurais presque pitié de lui. J'avais à nouveau conseillé à Emmett de ne pas trop intervenir durant cet entretien mais je savais qu'il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de parler. Il était trop nerveux pour ça.

\- Parlez-nous de Mademoiselle Brandon, Monsieur Hale, demandai-je doucement.

\- Nous étions au lycée ensemble mais nous ne partagions que les cours de littérature. Lors d'un voyage scolaire à **Londres**, nous sommes sortis ensemble. Elle me tournait autour depuis un bon moment et je la soupçonne encore d'avoir supplié notre professeur d'anglais pour que nous soyons dans la même famille d'accueil, dit-il en souriant à ce souvenir. Elle pouvait se montrer très... persuasive lorsqu'elle avait une idée en tête. J'étais connu pour être un séducteur au lycée mais quand j'ai rencontré Alice, je ne voulais plus aucune autre fille. Notre **bonheur** était tel qu'on s'est mariés dès la sortie de la faculté, pensant finir nos jours ensemble. J'étais très amoureux d'elle mais deux ans plus tard, elle m'a quitté pour un play-boy venu de nulle part.

\- Le nom du play-boy s'il-vous-plaît ? Le coupai-je.

\- Masen. Anthony Masen, répondit Jasper en serrant ses poings si fort que les jointures blanchirent.

Au fond du bureau, Emmett ne tenait pas en place. Il inscrivit " Anthony Masen" sur le tableau et le relia à la photo d'Alice Brandon. Puis il se rassit à sa place et se mit à taper sur son ordinateur avec frénésie. Je supposai qu'il cherchait des renseignements sur cet individu. Bien. Ça allait l'occuper un petit moment.

\- Continuez, Docteur, l'encourageai-je tout en continuant à taper mon rapport sur mon propre ordinateur.

\- Le divorce a été prononcé très rapidement et j'ai repris mes vieilles habitudes. J'ai séduit beaucoup de femmes et Lauren en faisait partie. Elle était très éprise de moi et quand elle a compris que je ne cherchais rien de sérieux, elle m'a harcelé pendant quelques temps avant d'abandonner. Je ne l'ai pas tuée, Shérif. Je vous le jure. Je n'ai tué aucune de ces femmes.

Il était à nouveau au bord des larmes. Encore une fois, son histoire tenait la route mais il pouvait tout aussi bien être un bon acteur. Alice l'avait mené par le bout du nez depuis le départ et elle avait fini par le jeter comme une merde alors qu'il avait enfin trouvé le grand amour. Un mobile tout choisi pour continuer à tuer sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

\- Qu'est devenue Alice après ça ? Demanda Emmett. La **tentation **de s'en mêler avait été trop forte pour lui. Je fronçai les sourcils dans sa direction mais il m'ignora.

\- Elle a plaqué son mec et elle a continué sa vie à Forks. Elle tient, enfin, elle tenait la boutique de vêtements, articula-t-il douloureusement.

\- Je ne savais même pas que tu t'étais marié, déclara Emmett. Je suis désolé Jazz, ajouta-t-il malgré la fureur dans mes yeux.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais pardonné d'avoir quitté ma sœur. Je suis désolé de m'être comporté comme un imbécile avec toi...

Bon là c'était trop !

\- Ça suffit ! Ordonnai-je. McCarthy, je t'ai dit de ne pas intervenir dans cet interrogatoire. Je comprends que ce soit dur mais c'est la loi. Docteur Hale, je n'ai aucune preuve contre vous mais je n'ai rien non plus qui vous innocente entièrement. J'aurais une dernière question à vous poser avant que vous ne partiez.

Il hocha la tête.

\- Avez-vous actuellement une compagne ? Il me regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

\- Je... Je sors avec la fille du Shérif Swan. Isabella. C'est récent, nous ne l'avons pas encore dit à son père, grimaça-t-il.

Ben voyons ! La cerise sur le gâteau ! Voilà que notre Cupidon se faisait la fille du Shérif ! Heureusement qu'il était en vacances sinon on aurait eu droit au tremblement de terre le plus puissant que Forks n'ai jamais connu !

\- Merci de votre honnêteté Monsieur Hale. Je voudrais que vous signiez vos déclarations avant de partir.

Il hocha la tête et j'imprimai les pages concernant sa déposition. Il les signa et se dirigea vers la porte avant de se tourner vers nous, encore plus blanc que jamais.

\- Est-ce que Isabella et moi sommes en danger, Shérif ?

\- Je ne sais pas mais si cela peut vous rassurer, je peux envoyer des hommes faire des rondes chez vous deux.

Ça me permettrait aussi de le garder à l'œil car je n'avais toujours pas une totale confiance en lui malgré l'air triste qu'il avait affiché tout au long de sa déposition. Il avait quand même appelé le bureau de sa propre initiative mais cela pouvait être un leurre. Mieux valait être prudent.

\- Merci, Shérif, dit-il en s'éloignant.

Je n'eus même pas le temps d'engueuler Emmett pour sa superbe prestation car le téléphone sonna. Je soupirai lourdement alors qu'un de mes agents répondait.

\- Shérif, on en a une autre... Annonça-t-il gravement.

\- Merde ! Passez-moi le téléphone et rappelez Hale tout de suite.

Selon les dires de la jeune femme hystérique que j'avais au bout du fil, il s'agissait d'Isabella Swan. Elle avait été retrouvée au même endroit qu'Alice, une rose rouge posée sur elle. Je lui demandai de ne pas bouger en attendant notre arrivée. Notre cher Docteur allait devoir nous accompagner pour identifier la victime.

On dirait que les Fédéraux allaient venir en fin de compte. Et merde !

Après avoir laissé trois messages au Shérif Swan et à sa femme, j'appelai les Fédéraux, à contrecœur. Mais il ne fallait pas se leurrer, on avait quatre cadavres sur les bras, dont la fille du Shérif, lequel avait tout bonnement disparu. Même si j'étais un bon flic, ça faisait un peu trop pour moi.

Jasper Hale identifia bien Mademoiselle Swan dans la clairière située juste derrière la maison du Shérif. Son visage était meurtri, elle avait des contusions et des lacérations sur les jambes et les bras et on en devinait sur son ventre partiellement recouvert par son t-shirt déchiré. Le mode opératoire était exactement le même. La rose rouge avait été posée sur elle, juste entre ses deux seins.

\- Mon Dieu ! Souffla Jasper. Bella… Ma **princesse**… Il se mit à genoux et des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Un de mes officiers le releva et le ramena à la voiture.

Le légiste m'affirma qu'elle était morte depuis quelques heures seulement. Hale ne pouvait pas être coupable. J'avais vérifié son planning, c'était impossible. Il était avec nous lorsque ça s'était passé et il n'aurait pas eu le temps de la tuer entre la fin de sa garde et son arrivée au poste... Il pouvait avoir un complice mais j'avais du mal à y croire. Ces meurtres n'avaient été commis que par un seul homme, j'en étais quasiment sûr. J'allais devoir le laisser rentrer chez lui...

Emmett n'avait rien trouvé sur le dénommé Anthony Masen. Il ne figurait sur aucun de nos fichiers et n'était répertorié nulle part. J'avais donc envoyé des officiers fouiller l'appartement de Mademoiselle Brandon afin qu'ils nous trouvent des indices. Ils avaient déniché des photos (Alice avait écrit « Anthony », suivi d'un cœur au dos de plusieurs d'entre elles...) et j'en avais accroché une à notre tableau. Tout était important dans une enquête même ce qui pouvait sembler insignifiant.

A ce propos, mon collègue m'avait également fait remarquer qu'il y aurait peut-être une taupe au bureau. Toutes ces informations que Newton réussissait à débusquer ne me disaient rien qui vaille. Je me promis de mettre la main sur ce petit enfoiré et de le lui faire payer.

Le lendemain, quatre fédéraux du département des Sciences du Comportement débarquèrent à Forks. Ils avaient repris toute l'enquête en chemin (ces messieurs-dames voyageaient en jet !) et arrivèrent au bureau prêts à passer à l'action. Je leur fis un briefing de mes conclusions puis nous nous mîmes à la tâche. J'accompagnai l' Agent Garett Conolly et l'Agent Victoria Makenna au domicile de Hale car ils souhaitaient encore lui poser des questions. Emmett allait avec l' Agent Démétri Volturi et l' Agent Tia Santiago sur le lieu du dernier crime.

Nous nous retrouvâmes tous pour le déjeuner afin de mettre en commun nos conclusions. J'étais impressionné par tout le travail que ces mecs avaient abattu en si peu de temps. Ils avaient mis Jasper Hale hors de cause même s'ils comprenaient mon raisonnement et mon **hésitation**.

\- Hale est un chirurgien, Shérif Lahote, pas un boucher, m'expliqua l'agent Conolly. Hors, selon les clichés que nous avons reçus et ce que nous avons vu du corps d'Isabella Swan, il n'aurait pas pu faire ça, affirma-t-il.

\- J'aurais dû y penser, dis-je fâché par mon obstination à le voir coupable.

\- Toutes les femmes qui sont mortes étaient chères à son cœur, ajouta l'agent Volturi. Il y avait peu de chances qu'il les mutile de la sorte, même en ayant des remords ensuite.

\- Vous voulez parler des roses rouges ? Devinai-je.

\- En effet, affirma Volturi. Le meurtrier a éprouvé des remords mais ce n'est pas un travail de chirurgien.

La serveuse vint nous apporter nos plats. Ce n'était pas la même personne que d'habitude et Emmett fit la moue.

\- Angela n'est pas là ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Non, la pauvre petite est ravagée par le chagrin, dit- elle tristement. Elle connaissait Bella depuis sa plus tendre enfance et elles venaient juste de se retrouver après de nombreuses années de séparation.

\- Expliquez-nous ça, proposa l'agent Makenna, en avalant une bouchée de sa salade de **poulpe**.

\- Isabella est partie très tôt faire ses études en Alaska. Elle était brillante et elle avait obtenu une bourse afin d'intégrer un lycée prestigieux. Elle était sur le point d'ouvrir un cabinet d'avocats à Forks lorsque c'est arrivé, raconta-t-elle.

\- Pouvez-vous, s'il-vous-plaît, nous donner les coordonnées de cette jeune serveuse, Madame... ?

\- Weber. Angela est ma fille et elle est la propriétaire de ce restaurant.

\- Nous souhaiterions interroger votre fille, madame Weber. Pourriez-vous lui dire de venir au bureau du Shérif le plus rapidement possible ?

\- Je suppose que je peux faire ça mais ne la faites pas trop pleurer, elle est tellement triste.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Madame, nous allons prendre soin d'elle, dit Emmett avec sincérité.

\- Je vais vous chercher sa carte, dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Nous finîmes notre déjeuner dans un silence quasi total et tout le monde laissa un généreux pourboire. Au moment de partir, Garrett sortit son téléphone de sa poche.

\- Petit cœur, j'ai besoin de ton aide... Dit-il. Bien, trouve-moi tout ce que tu peux sur Isabella Swan, elle était étudiante en Alaska avant de revenir habiter ici... Oui c'est bien la fille du Shérif Swan. Cherche aussi des infos sur un certain Anthony Masen, s'il-te-plaît... T'es un ange Dénali. Il raccrocha. Elle nous rappelle, dit-il à ses collègues qui hochèrent la tête à l'unisson.

\- Kate Dénali est notre analyste, expliqua Démétri. Elle est capable de trouver des informations sur n'importe qui.

Je hochai la tête et ouvris la porte du bureau. Tous mes agents étaient là, attendant que le FBI leur dise quoi faire. Ils nous firent un premier profil du criminel et, après avoir posé quelques questions, mes hommes partirent en patrouille à la recherche du tueur. Ils avaient également pour mission de dire aux jeunes filles de rentrer chez elles et de ne pas s'aventurer dans les rues toutes seules. Il fallait mettre le plus de vies possible à l'abri du danger, d'autant que notre meurtrier avait accéléré la fréquence de ses crimes et qu'il pouvait agir de nouveau à tout moment.

Je partis dans la petite cuisine pour faire du café avant l'arrivée d'Angela quand j'entendis une voix étouffée venant du couloir.

\- Ils ont relaxé le docteur et ils sont sur le point d'interroger Angela Weber... Elle connaissait Swan... Non... Ils cherchent un certain Masen... Attends, je t'envoie la photo en MMS...

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites, Mademoiselle Stanley ? Grognai-je. Donnez-moi ce téléphone ! Tout de suite ! Aboyai-je.

Ma voix résonna dans tout le bâtiment et alerta le reste de l'équipe. Elle obtempéra, voyant qu'elle avait été prise sur le fait. La personne qui était à l'autre bout du fil avait raccroché mais Newton apparaissait dans la liste des derniers appels émis. Ça suffirait.

\- Je crois que nous avons trouvé notre taupe, McCarthy. Mets-la en cellule le temps qu'on règle toute cette histoire.

\- Tu peux dire au revoir à ton uniforme Jess ! Lui dit Emmett en l'embarquant. J'espère qu'il te payait grassement car t'es au chômage à partir de maintenant.

Elle rougit et je compris qu'il la payait plutôt en nature qu'en espèces... J'étais écœuré et lui jetai un regard rageur.

\- Shérif, Angela Weber est arrivée, m'annonça l'agent Santiago. Et elle est accompagnée.

Je découvris avec stupeur qu'elle était venue avec le Docteur Hale.

\- Angela m'a appelé, se justifia-t-il. Elle avait peur de venir toute seule. Il y avait du reproche dans ses yeux.

J'acquiesçai et fis asseoir la jeune femme à mon bureau.

\- Monsieur Hale, vous allez devoir attendre dehors. Ceci est un entretien privé, ordonnai-je.

Nous n'avions pas de salle d'interrogatoire au bureau et l'espace était assez réduit. Encore plus depuis que le FBI avait débarqué. Il obéit, certainement à contrecœur, et après avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue d'Angela, il sortit du commissariat accompagné d'Alec, l'un de mes hommes.

\- Vous semblez très proches, constatai-je d'un air soupçonneux. Emmett faisait une tête d'enterrement.

\- Nous sommes seulement amis, Shérif, me lança-t-elle, vexée. C'est moi qui ai présenté Bella à Jasper.

\- Nous comprenons que c'est difficile, Mademoiselle Weber, mais vous devez tout nous raconter, expliqua calmement l'agent Makenna. Tous les détails sont importants à ce stade de l'enquête. Elle remit une mèche de ses longs cheveux roux derrière son oreille et sourit à Angela.

Elle reprit toute l'histoire de son enfance jusqu'à aujourd'hui mais rien qui nous permit d'avancer. J'étais désespéré. Nous fûmes interrompus par un appel de Kate Dénali qui, à ma grande surprise, avait pêché un grand nombre d'informations sur Anthony Masen. Son visage était apparu sur l'écran d'ordinateur et je la regardais débiter tout son savoir avec une réelle **fascination**. Emmett prenait des notes sur le tableau et c'est à cet instant qu'Angela se leva, tremblante et vraiment très pâle.

\- Mademoiselle Weber, ne regardez pas ces photos. S'il-vous-plaît, dit l'agent Makenna.

\- Cet homme... Dit-elle. Je le connais.

\- Vous parlez de Masen ? Lui demanda doucement Emmett en l'invitant à continuer.

\- Non ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il s'appelle, affirma-t-elle. Il sortait avec Bella en Alaska.

\- Son nom ? Ordonna doucement l'agent Conolly en se rapprochant d'elle.

\- Cullen. Edward Cullen, souffla-t-elle. Ils ont vécu longtemps ensemble mais elle l'a quitté car il était devenu trop possessif.

\- Dénali ? Demanda l'Agent Connolly à sa collègue qui était en ligne via un ordinateur depuis le siège de leur unité.

\- Je suis dessus Patron ! Répondit-elle en tapant à toute allure sur son ordinateur. Je l'ai ! Annonça-t-elle en affichant sur notre écran une photo identique à celle d'Anthony Masen.

\- Des jumeaux ? Demandai-je.

\- Plutôt un usurpateur, me corrigea Conolly. Dénali, cherche-moi tout ce que tu peux sur ce type et dégote-moi une adresse.

\- Je vous envoie tout ça sur vos tablettes mes mignons, dit-elle en coupant la communication.

\- Tanya ! Eric ! Ramenez Mademoiselle Weber chez elle et restez en planque devant sa maison jusqu'à ce que cette affaire soit bouclée. Je vais avoir besoin de tout le monde ce soir ! Ordonnai-je à mes collègues. Dites aussi à Alec de raccompagner Monsieur Hale chez lui, il doit être mis en sécurité également.

\- Dénali a trouvé l'adresse de Cullen, nous y allons ! Commanda Garett.

Notre homme n'était plus en Alaska depuis que Bella en était partie. Il semblait l'avoir suivie jusque ici, attendant sans doute qu'elle lui retombe dans les bras. Pourtant, Isabella n'avait pas revu Edward, Angela en était sûre. Sa meilleure amie lui en aurait parlé, elles ne se cachaient rien. Mes hommes avaient fouillé la chambre de Bella et avaient trouvé dans son ordinateur de vieilles photos du suspect. Nous tenions une piste et nous ne devions plus la lâcher.

Cullen habitait une petite maison hors de la ville, où seul un boy-**scout** ou un ermite aurait pu survivre. Nous pénétrâmes à l'intérieur, comme dans les films, à la recherche de ce salopard. Mais il n'était pas là. La maison était vide et personne ne semblait y avoir mis les pieds depuis plusieurs semaines.

Merde !

\- J'ai quelque chose ! Hurla l'agent Volturi depuis la cave.

Seigneur, je me demandai bien ce qu'on allait trouver en bas. Je descendis avec les autres, arme au poing et m'arrêtai en bas des marches, surpris par cette découverte.

\- Bon Dieu ! Shérif Swan ! Criai-je, abasourdi. Madame Swan ! Je courus vers eux pour tenter de détacher leurs liens.

\- Appelez une ambulance ! Hurla Conolly. Et vite !

J'entendis Emmett sortir son portable et lui obéir. Je focalisai mon attention sur mon supérieur. Son visage était terriblement meurtri et contusionné. Sa femme était inconsciente mais elle respirait encore, Dieu merci ! Ils étaient amaigris et déshydratés. Leurs liens avaient entaillé leurs poignets et leurs chevilles jusqu'au sang. La cave puait l'urine, le sang et la sueur. Il fallait que je les sorte de là au plus vite.

\- Où est-il ? M'entendis-je demander sans que je ne le veuille vraiment. Swan secoua la tête car il ne pouvait pas parler. Apportez-moi de l'eau ! Hurlai-je vers l'escalier.

\- Paul, vous devriez le laisser... Me suggéra Victoria. Nous l'interrogerons plus tard. Ses yeux verts étaient posés sur moi, sévères et compréhensifs à la fois. Je hochai la tête et me relevai, laissant les secours faire leur travail.

\- Paul ! Hurla Emmett. Il y a eu du grabuge chez Angela. Cullen l'attendait là-bas et il l'a enlevée. Tanya est morte, annonça-t-il tristement. Eric a appelé une ambulance avant de pourchasser ce salopard mais elle ne respirait plus. Il ne devait pas perdre de temps.

\- Il va où ? Demanda Conolly.

\- La Réserve, répondit Emmett.

\- Dites à votre collègue de ne pas jouer les cowboys. On a perdu assez de monde comme ça, ordonna-t-il. Emmett hocha la tête.

\- On va la retrouver Em', je te le promets ! Dis-je, déterminé à retrouver Cullen avant qu'il ne tue à nouveau.

Nous roulâmes vers La Push, toutes sirènes hurlantes. Eric nous donna les indications nécessaires pour le retrouver. Il était arrêté à la lisère de la forêt, encore sous le choc. Il avait du sang sur les mains et ses yeux étaient emplis de fureur.

\- Il a abandonné sa voiture et l'a amenée par là, indiqua-t-il à Conolly. Il n'a pas de flingue sinon il aurait essayé de me tirer dessus.

\- Vous avez fait du bon boulot, Officier. Dit Garett à Eric. Allez on y va !

La battue dans les bois commença et dura presque une heure avant que nous ne tombions sur le repère d'Edward Cullen. C'était une vieille bâtisse abandonnée depuis des années qui, de l'extérieur, ne donnait pas envie d'être visitée. Cependant, personne n'hésita et nous encerclâmes le bâtiment.

Conolly enfonça la porte de devant pendant que je faisais le tour avec un autre groupe afin de trouver une deuxième entrée. Je pénétrai par la cuisine (du moins ce qu'il en restait) et me faufilais à pas de loups vers les éclats de voix que j'entendais depuis l'autre pièce.

-FBI ! Ne bougez plus ! Dirent tous les agents en même temps.

\- Lâchez ce couteau, Cullen ! Dit Volturi. Vous êtes cerné, nous sommes plus nombreux que vous. Au moindre faux pas, un agent vous tirera dessus.

\- Laissez partir la fille, tenta l'agent Makenna. Ensuite nous pourrons discuter.

\- Hors de question ! Elle doit mourir, comme les autres, répondit-il froidement. Il approcha son couteau de la joue d'Angela qui pleurait de terreur.

\- Libérez-la ! Insista l'Agent Makenna. Elle ne vous a rien fait.

\- Pas elle non. Mais Jasper oui. La fureur grandit dans ses yeux et il serra Angela plus fort entre ses mains. Il mérite d'être malheureux pour ce qu'il m'a fait.

\- Je ne comprends pas, continua la flic rousse pour le faire parler. Elle m'avait vu et me faisait gagner du temps. Je m'approchais de lui, à pas feutrés afin de tenter quelque chose. Emmett était derrière moi et couvrait mes arrières avec l'agent Santiago.

\- Lorsque j'ai rencontré Bella en Alaska, j'ai cru que j'avais enfin rencontré la femme de ma vie. Nous étions quasiment fiancés quand elle a décidé de me quitter. Je l'ai suivie jusque ici, croyant qu'elle avait un amant. Je me trompais, elle n'avait personne. Lorsque j'ai rencontré Alice, Bella me semblait déjà loin dans mes souvenirs. Alice était mariée mais elle est tombée rapidement sous mon charme et elle a divorcé pour moi. Elle n'a pas hésité à tout abandonner.

Un rictus se forma sur ses lèvres. Angela m'avait vu progresser mais je lui fis signe de se taire. Makenna ne se laissa pas distraire non plus :

\- Mais elle vous a quitté, Edward. Ça a dû vous mettre en colère.

\- Elle n'arrivait pas à l'oublier. Elle se sentait coupable d'avoir mis son Jasper sur le carreau. Alors j'ai commencé à suivre ce type pour voir qui il était. Un chirurgien plein de fric qui saute sur tout ce qui bouge. Il avait oublié Alice alors que moi je l'aimais encore.

\- Vous vous trompez Edward, il l'aimait, répondit doucement Victoria. Il l'aime toujours.

\- Vous mentez ! C'est un homme à femmes ! Lauren était malheureuse car il l'a baisée avant de l'abandonner. Il aurait fait pareil avec Bella. Ma Bella !

\- Vous ne pouviez pas les aimer autant que vous le prétendez ! Vous les avez tuées ! L'accusa-t-elle.

\- Oui mais pour lui faire du mal à lui ! Pour qu'il comprenne qu'il agissait de la mauvaise façon avec elle et avec les autres, se justifia-t-il. Il restait calme malgré tous les flingues qui étaient braqués sur lui.

\- Jasper est en état d'arrestation Edward, il ne fera plus de mal à personne, mentit-elle

\- C'est faux ! hurla-t-il avec aplomb.

\- Un de mes hommes l'a mis en cellule, croyez-moi. Laissez tomber ce couteau, Edward. S'il-vous-plaît, tenta-t-elle.

Il sembla décontenancé pendant quelques minutes, ferma les yeux mais se reprit.

\- La ferme ! Il semblait plus déterminé que jamais. Elle doit mourir ! Jasper mourra de chagrin si elle venait à disparaître à son tour. Et j'aurais eu ma vengeance.

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de faire ça, Edward ! Dit Victoria en gardant un calme olympien.

\- Ta gueule salope ! Beugla-t-il en brandissant son couteau vers elle.

\- Fini de jouer, Cullen ! Pose ce couteau ! Dis-je en m'approchant de lui, mon flingue braqué dans sa direction.

Surpris, il se tourna vers moi et lâcha Angela pour tenter de me transpercer de sa lame. Mais Emmett fut plus rapide que lui. Il tira et toucha Cullen en pleine poitrine. Ses yeux s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes et il tomba au sol, en tenant toujours fermement son arme. De sa main, il heurta le vase qui contenait la rose rouge destinée à Angela. La fleur tomba sur son torse et s'y immobilisa.

Emmett se précipita vers Angela et la serra bien fort contre lui. Elle s'effondra contre son torse, en larmes, et il lui murmura des choses que je n'entendis pas. Je me détournai d'eux, leur laissant toute l'intimité qu'ils méritaient. Je rejoignis les Feds afin de les remercier à nouveau de leur aide si précieuse durant cette enquête. Conolly me dit que je ferai un bon profileur et que j'avais toutes mes chances d'être engagé au FBI. Je déclinai en souriant. J'aimais trop mon boulot à Forks.

Des sirènes hurlèrent au loin, les secours seraient bientôt là et tout rentrerait bientôt dans l'ordre. La vie à Forks reprendrait son cours malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces dernières semaines.

Tout était bel et bien fini. 


End file.
